


Foreign

by Oliver__Niko



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver__Niko/pseuds/Oliver__Niko
Summary: Harry bursts into tears as he and Ginny are cuddling. She has no idea why, but she does all she can to comfort him.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662550
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Foreign

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Jess for requesting this angst bingo fic! Rather short as my idea for the prompt was as such, but I still hope you enjoy.
> 
> Prompt: 'Touch-starved'

Minutes ago, all had been sweet. Laughter as Harry guided Ginny across the grass by her hand, sunshine beaming down over their heads. A rare moment of peace among all the horrors in their lives. It has been like this since the day Harry chose to kiss her spontaneously, right in front of the rest of the Gryffindor team. Her company is a comfort among the chaos.

Or at least, this is how it usually is. What Ginny has not expected is to hold Harry close as they lay on the grass, pressing her lips to his cheek, only for him to burst into tears.

His back is propped up against a tree with his face buried in his hands. Ginny hovers in front of his risen knees, hand in the air hesitating to creep forward, as she has no idea what to do, no clue as to what has brought this on.

“Harry—”

“No … no one is around, are they?”

“What?” Ginny glances around them. “No, it’s just us.”

“Wouldn’t hear the last of it if the Slytherins saw me like this.”

His arm wipes at his face. Head leans back against the tree trunk behind him, an exhale escaping his lips. Though he flinches initially, he relaxes and allows Ginny’s hand to fall on his knee as she shuffles over to his side.

“What happened?” she asks, keeping her voice gentle. “One minute, we were just cuddling here, then …”

“I’m sorry. It’s no wonder you’re confused.”

“No, no you don’t have to say _sorry._ I just want to know what I can do, even if I just listen.”

Her thumb traces circles over his knee. Slowly but surely, more tension in Harry seems to fade. Although it’s difficult to tell if that tension, or the weariness and near numbness in his eyes, is easier for her to see.

A deep inhale. “I guess I’m just … not used to being touched. I never even got hugged before I came to Hogwarts—not that I remember, anyway.”

Her eyes widen. This is clearly only the tip of the iceberg, yet this alone is something she cannot fathom. Never having family to hug. But the most devastating part, in her eyes, is finding that she is unsurprised after all.

“And … well, that’s only ever been brief. Molly’s hugs are the longest, and Hermione’s, but it always stops as I start getting uncomfortable.” Harry swallows, fingers fidgeting with the sleeves of his robes. “Cho … We never cuddled or anything. So here, with you …”

“This, just now, was the longest you’ve ever been held,” says Ginny, the horrible realisation washing over her. Harry nods. “That’s … Harry, I’m so sorry.”

“Now I’m not the only one apologising when it’s not needed.” He tries to keep his tone amused to lighten the mood, but his voice cracking fails him. “I was just overwhelmed. I’m not used to something that … nice. And I guess a part of me doesn’t think I deserve it.”

Ginny shakes her head. She shifts closer to Harry, her hand cupping his cheek. Slowly, hesitantly, ensuring that is what he wants. She smiles in relief as he leans into the touch. “You do, Harry. Truly. You’re a better person than you make yourself out to be, and you’re always there for others, saving them … You’re allowed to let others look after you sometimes in return, you know.”

“I … I guess so.”

“Harry.” Ginny’s voice grows that little more stern. She leans in to brush her lips against his. “I’d never lie to you.”

“… Thanks, Ginny.” Harry rubs the back of his neck. “And uh, sorry if I freaked you out, or made you feel bad. You’re not the reason I was crying.”

“That awful at cuddling that I made you burst into tears.”

The chuckle she receives, even if slight, warms her chest. “Not at all. I think the way this _is_ so nice is why I didn’t know how to feel.”

“I understand.” She takes hold of the hand that Harry rests on his stomach, giving it a gentle squeeze. “We can take this one day at a time. I don’t mind waiting.”

“I already kept you waiting a while, I guess.”

“No need to think that way.” She brings herself closer to him so they are sat side-by-side, resting her head on his shoulder. Long, ginger hair streams down over it. “Is this okay?”

“Yeah, that’s fine.” More than fine; an arm around her shoulders bring her closer. “I—thanks for understanding, Ginny. Or at least accepting it.”

“Understanding is a little difficult, when I can’t possibly know what it’s like. But I want to do my best to understand, and acknowledge how you feel.” Ginny’s eyes close, smiling as Harry’s lips find her head. “This is lovely, anyway.”

“Yeah. I could happily stay here forever, really.”

The pair’s eyes settle on the lake stretched out before them. Aware that their path together will have obstacle after obstacle, but both as willing as the other to overcome it—they’re too stubborn to allow anything to stop them.


End file.
